


I Think Maybe Even Before

by SpaceWives



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: College is a time of growth, learning, and adventure. Stacie has done all these things. As well as the obligatory falling in love with best friend option that wasn't listed but appears to be a requirement of college as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Angel the Series, full quote is “I think I’ve loved you since I’ve known you. No, that’s not-I think maybe even before.”.

Aubrey Posen, aca-queen. Leader of the bellas until she graduated. Prone to overthink, overreact, and take everything too seriously. Bellas believe the woman to be inhuman, many-a-drunk allegations have been recorded. Most the girls would slur out stories of how she is a demon from another reality or hell though being honest they were drunk assholes. Needless to say the worst day of all their bella careers was the day Aubrey found out, more accurately Fat Amy blurted it out. Even Stacie couldn't move for two days. Her roommate kept laughing at each groan of pain but the girl had never experienced the Posen wrath. Yet through all the pain, there was a certain glorious beauty in her hell fire. Which made everything worse for Stacie, she started paying more attention to the blonde's quirks. She could tell by the lift of a brow if the blonde's interest had been piqued, a twitch of the lips when a smirk threatened to break free, the locking of her jaw when it took everything she had not to laugh at the bellas antics, the way her eyes would light up as they sang in a rare moment of actual happiness. So yeah, she knew the blonde's expression. She knew very few could tease a true smile from her other than her best friend and co-captain, Stacie vowed to make herself an exception. She can't place what about the girl is so intoxicating. She knows a laugh from the blonde not derived from the bellas pain lights her day up, while a laugh from their pain burns her up. She knows every time their eyes meet she can't help the butterflies she hasn't felt since her first kiss in kindergarten. Yet she can't tell why she feels this way. She sure is hell isn't letting it go. Stacie Conrad loves a challenge.

Her own romantic life aside, the bellas were a requited bunch. It was aca-obvious Chloe and Beca were pining like grade schoolers yet neither did a thing about it. The ginger would flirt, take any opportunity to be near the other girl, and corrected her choreography much too often. Beca herself was no innocent in the flirting though her tactics varied and were truly horrifying to watch. She would flirt as well but it was so rough it made Stacie wince, she would often stumble over compliments that seemed to come out of nowhere as well as stumble over objects. Stairs had become the girl’s bane and not due to the cardio.

“Beca. You are going to kill yourself.” Stacie sighed taking the girl’s hand from the pavement where she lay, Stacie’s pretty sure she tripped on her shoelace when Chloe winked at her.

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Beca murmured scratching the shell of her ear uncomfortably.

“So you aren’t crushing on the ginger? Boy did you fool me.” Stacie said walking away from the other girl and towards the group of girls ahead of them who hadn’t noticed Beca’s tumble. 

“What? That’s crazy.” Beca gruffed, she’d be convincing if she wasn’t staring longingly at the redhead.

“Suuuure. Want my advice or are you going to play dumb?” Stacie asked bluntly, her stride speeding up to catch up with the others.

“Wait! Uh, hypothetical advice couldn’t hurt.” Beca said slowly and carefully, averting her eyes to her shoes.

“You’ll never know unless you try.” Stacie simply stated as if it was obvious.

“Great hallmark advice Conrad, be sure to add that to my next holiday card.” Beca scrunched her nose in annoyance.

“Tell her how you feel. She digs you too, just tell her. I recommend having music playing, mixing music or something. You’re always calmest when near music.” Stacie smiled rustling the other girl’s hair teasingly.

“How did you know that?” Beca asked squinting her eyes at the taller girl as she fixed her hair.

“I’m your best friend of course.” Stacie winked hurrying to catch up before they ordered food without them.

“I thought Aubrey was your best friend.” Beca’s lips lifted into a half grin.

“Watch it Mitchell. Besides you are obvs my best friend.” Stacie replied.

“What I have to confess my feeling but you don’t? That’s biphobic.” Beca grumbled opening the door to the restaurant the rest of the bellas already occupied.

“You have a ging crushing on you, you’d be an idiot not to step up. She doesn’t feel that way about me, ‘sides I have a lot to keep me busy around campus.” Stacie winked at the girl.

“Sounds like an excuse, but hey could you talk to Aubrey? No way she is gonna let me and Chloe slide and I know if I ask my vocal cords are goners.” Beca quickly hushed as they approached the table.

“Of course, but if she gets pissed at me I’m spilling everything.” Stacie replied as Chloe caught sight of them.

“Traitor.” Beca elbowed Stacie in the ribs.

“Survivor.” Stacie corrected with a grin heading to sit next to CR.

The entire dinner Chloe kept sending Stacie weird looks to which the girl merely stared back with a slight smile, apparently the ginger wasn’t used to this reaction. It was obvious she was confused by Stacie and whatever she talked to Beca about, she wasn’t surprised in the least that when Beca stood to go to the bathroom Chloe followed. Poor Beca, first the shower now the bathroom. Poor girl doesn’t even have her music, she’s doomed. Aubrey caught her gaze and Stacie could read the question in it, Stacie smiled and shrugged. When the girls returned from the bathroom Chloe had a smirk and what could only be called swagger, Beca looked like she saw a train wreck and got her favorite candy at the same time. Guess she confessed then. Beca plopped down in the seat and continued to eat her now room temperature kung pao chicken, Chloe sitting much more gracefully but the grin threatened to make eating difficult.

“Did the tiny aca-gay finally admit her feelings?” Fat Amy asked interrupting the silence that had filled the silence.

“Actually, I did.” Chloe smiled bopping her head to the side to watch Aubrey’s expression which was guarded as all hell.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning she texted Aubrey if they were still up for their run which Aubrey quickly texted back ‘of course’. One thing Stacie admired about the blonde is she always texts back at a rate that doesn’t seem humanly possible though the girl does many things that don’t seem possible. There is never wondering or what ifs with Aubrey, she’ll text you quickly and never spares your feelings. Though Stacie needn’t worry over ‘feelings’ it’s nice to not have to wait around for an answer like she has to with a certain broody brunette. It’s nice to have someone who texts as fast as herself.  
She quickly changed into her running gear, to the blonde’s detest Stacie was like a walking Nike advertisement. Everything down to her sports bra and underwear were Nike. Aubrey would argue at least once a week Brooks were the superior running shoe to Nike, Stacie has since made it her goal to never run in anything but Nike. She grabbed a water bottle and head out to their usual meeting spot, Aubrey preferred to run loops so they tended to run a one mile loop five times before calling it. When she got there she saw Aubrey hands on hips and worrying her lower lip, her expression somehow both tense and emotionless. Well that’s a new one.

“You okay?” Stacie inquired carefully approaching the blonde.

“Do you think I’m horrible to Chloe?” Aubrey asked locking eyes with Stacie, the gaze was tighter than Aubrey’s tensed muscles. Stacie could tell something was really bothering the girl although the question was a giveaway. “Don’t you dare lie or soften it either, Conrad.” Aubrey warned.

“Why are you asking this?” Stacie asked honestly bewildered.

“Beca and I had a…chat yesterday.” Aubrey explained rolling her shoulders defensively.

“You confronted her on dating Chloe.” Stacie replied frank yet gentle.

“Yes, it did not go well.” Aubrey sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Talk to me, Bree.” Stacie asked walking barely arms distance from the captain.

“I told Beca I didn’t approve of her, and she said she doesn’t approve of me.” Aubrey huffed annoyed before her expression turned sour again. “Says I treat Chloe like crap, a servant rather than a friend.” Aubrey finished in a mutter, eyes traveling away from their intense gaze to her Brooks. Stacie assumed it was due to the obvious guilt Aubrey feels as she realizes how she’s been treating her with the bellas.

“Chloe’s favorite color is blue probably due to Beca’s eyes. Her favorite time of the day is right after the sun has set and it’s dark but not pitch black because she claims this is when a person is most honest. She loves fall but hates Halloween because it gives bullies a disguise. When she’s sick she will do everything to hide it, the only reason she’s ever found out is because she can’t resist hugging people and they’ll feel her temperature. The only person she trusts to take care of her when she is sick is you because she thinks she is a burden on everyone else. When she does or feels anything she trusts you with it. You’ve left your guys dorm room at like three in the morning several times when her nodes were acting up to get her ice cream and buy an album of music neither of you would ever listen to under normal circumstances, you then stay up the rest of the night with her listening to truly horrible music and attend the bellas rehearsal the next day with no sign of the previous night.” Stacie ticked off one after another as she gently grabbed the other girl’s wrist rubbing her thumb in gentle comforting circles as her other fingers lay gently over her around her wrist. She could feel the other girl’s pulse dramatically slow down with each sentence.

“How do you know all that?” Aubrey murmured in a haze, Stacie could see the tears welling but for the blonde’s sake she pretended not to notice.

“You told me most of it, I noticed the rest. The thing is you opened up to me and Chloe is kind of an open book. Are you harsh to Chloe when it comes to the bellas? Yes. You do trample over her and override her. However Beca is wrong, you both deserve each other as best friends. You were wrong in your behavior with the bellas, but you are more a friend to Chloe than anyone. You would do anything for her and her for you.” Stacie finished both trying to be honest for both Aubrey and Chloe’s sake as well as comforting. 

“What do I do, Stace?” Aubrey asked moving her hands to toy with Stacie fingers. Between the nickname and contact Stacie’s brain exploded into a stream of nonsense. It took a few moments to regain he train of thought but when she did she focused.

“I think you know what you have to do, it’s just a matter if you will.” Stacie answered.

“She is wrong too.” Aubrey snipped back with no fight.

“You’re gonna have to be the bigger woman, Bree.” Stacie breathed out, throughout the conversation the other woman had gotten closer. 

“What if I-“ Whatever Aubrey was about to worry over was interrupted by ‘Titanium’ coming from her phone, the blonde winced in apology dragging out her phone. Stacie brought her hand up wiping a tear from the captain’s face with the pad of her thumb, letting her hand linger a moment too long. She took a step back giving the other woman room to talk to Chloe, meanwhile she collected her own thoughts. 

“Yes, Chloe?” Aubrey asked in greeting, attempting her usual peppy yet sharp tone falling just short. A guilty Aubrey Posen was truly something to see. She wonders how many people have seen the woman sad or guilty as she has seen both in this moment. She can’t help but feel how important and special it was that the blonde opened up to her. She couldn’t help the unabashed feeling of warmth which poured into her like lava, all smoldering and burning with no end in sight. The ashen smoke clouding her brain and making things fuzzy.

“Yes Chloe, I’ll see you there.” Aubrey ended pulling Stacie from her state, Stacie looked at Aubrey who had by this point pulled herself together for the most part. Her eyes were glassy yet not red or obvious, her stance much more natural, and a small smile at play on her lips.

“Everything okay?” Stacie asked truly hoping the blonde’s worries were passing. Although it has its bumps, Chloe and Aubrey’s friendship was undoubtedly strong and integral for the both of them.

“Chloe wants to talk, apparently she overheard Beca and my conversation and wants us to ‘make up’. I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave now and meet them for coffee, I’m sorry Stace.” Aubrey apologized looking truly sympathetic, Stacie could get used to Aubrey being a more open person. That isn’t to say she doesn’t admire and fear acapella Posen as well.

“Aubrey, we both know you just want the coffee. Don’t pretend.” Stacie grinned at the blonde who smiles back playfully shoving the other girl.

“Go ahead be an ass Conrad, see if I’ll bring a coffee by your dorm.” Aubrey sighed out dramatically. 

“Buying my love with caffeine, how’d you know the way to my heart?” Stacie shot the woman a wink.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Aubrey replied in a sing song voice as she walked decidedly past Stacie towards the coffeehouse, she briefly stopped and gave Stacie’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, for everything.” Aubrey added before all but running away leaving a very smitten Stacie behind. Was she flirting? Nah, no way.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stacie was building a card castle in her dorm room in an attempt to avoid writing a history paper. There was only so many times she could write the word ‘puritan’ before she could feel her eyeballs bleeding and begging for death. Someone knocked on her door surprising Stacie enough for her to knock over her castle causing her to explode in a series of curses. She stood up and stepped over the tattered remains of a once great empire. Rip. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Aubrey asked as Stacie opened the door. The smirk she usually fought so hard from showing was clearly displayed with a hint of mischief in her eyes and wow, Stacie’s never been so in love. In like, partial interest. Barely.

“Darling, you’re never interrupting anything.” Stacie purred back pulling herself together in record time, until she caught sight of the coffee in Aubrey’s hand. “Oh don’t mind if I do.” Stacie dropped the act and took the coffee leaving the door open for Aubrey. 

“So you are using me for my coffee.” Aubrey pouted.

“Nope, I’m using you for your good looks and your coffee.” Stacie corrected gently.

“Oh pardon me, how could I forget.” Aubrey tossed right back.

“Honestly, it’s like you don’t own a mirror. Enough avoiding, how’d the talk go?” Stacie asked taking a sip of her coffee. Aubrey somehow knew her exact order. Blonder than milk and sweeter than candy. She had nothing to prove with bitter coffee.

“I apologized for the way I’ve been on her with acapella, and that there was no excuse for how I’ve been treating her. She apologized for neglecting our friendship for Beca. We hugged and I begrudgingly told her I’d give Beca a chance. She told me Beca would be apologizing in person.” Aubrey explained simply.

“Sounds great, wanna help me rebuild a great empire?” Stacie asked gesturing towards the mess of cards on the floor.

“Do I get to be the ruler?” Aubrey asked pointedly at the unimpressive mess.

“Babe, you could be my queen any time.”

\\\\\\\\\

When the blonde graduated the only bellas who kept constant contact with Aubrey were Chloe and Stacie, though Chloe did drag her broody girlfriend along to a few skype calls. Stacie didn't even need to try and stay in contact with her, it came with ease. They hadn't seen each other in over two years before Stacie couldn’t stand another day and demanded a coffee to catch up, obviously inviting Chloe along with a reluctant Beca. No way could she see the ex-captain alone even though they were friends before Aubrey had left. Across a table is very different than Skype and it had been two years. Aubrey is like a flare gun to the stomach, she lights Stacie's world up while blowing her stomach to smithereens. Totally a healthy comparison. Actually it’s kind of gross, but gets her point across regardless. She needs a buffer after this long, not that she'll ever admit that. She can act suave, act the girl they all know her, but when she is with the blonde she is like an internal train wreck. Thank the aca-gods her mouth still works when her brain short-circuits.

"Dude, why am I here?" Beca grumbled glaring at the Frappuccino Chloe got her, her punk ‘I hate Christmas attitude’ declaring she must hate the drink. She would break and drink it before it got cold, she was more whipped than her drink.

"You're Aubrey's friend." Chloe simply stated taking a sip from her passion fruit tea. 

"Uh huh." Beca scoffed grabbing her cup roughly taking a sip and immediately choking on it. 

"Smooth, Mitchell." Stacie grinned as the girl continued to drink. 

"Still haven’t mastered the art of drinking I see." Aubrey smirked as she slid into the seat next to Stacie.

"Thanks." Beca replied flatly. 

"Bree!" Chloe shouted throwing herself from her seat and tackling the blonde in a bone crushing hug. The woman was much the same yet different at the same time. As with all time apart one changes. She was lighter than she had been the last time she’d seen her in person, her smile spread easy and without pause. She laughed freely at the redhead's exuberance. Beca raised an eyebrow at Stacie noticing the change as well. It was like the entire air around Aubrey was changed yet still contained the sharp focus. When Chloe finally let go and sat back down beside Beca Aubrey took a visible gulp of air, damn must have literally been a bone crushing hug. 

"Hey Aubrey, camp's changed you." Beca said wistfully, Stacie could almost confuse it for polite teasing. 

"Chloe changed you, I remember you having willpower." Aubrey's lips quirked into the familiar smirk that adorns her face whenever challenging the other girl. Beca caught Stacie's eye before she could start laughing. 

"I swear Conrad, not a breath." Beca grumbled unhappily taking a long drink of her Frappuccino. 

"I don't have to say anything, you're literally drinking her point." Stacie pointed out taking a sip from her overly sweet plain coffee. 

"She's so whipped she doesn't even know it, Stace." Aubrey grinned over at her, both girls earning the infamous Beale glare. 

"As if legs isn't whipped." Beca grumbled. 

"Hmm?" Aubrey asked puzzled. 

"So how's camp treating you?" Stacie quickly changed subject shooting a glare at the now grinning brunette.

"Quite well. I found my calling." Aubrey smiled back taking Stacie's coffee and taking a sip, nodding with approval before handing it back. Stacie had quickly found out in her first year that Aubrey was quite the health nut, with one exception. Coffee. The blonde drank an alarming amount of coffee. She took her coffee the complete opposite of Stacie before they really became friends. Bitter, dark, and hard to swallow. After stealing Stacie’s coffee whenever they were together however, she had eventually changed and starting drinking her coffee like Stacie’s. Halfway through their first year they would usually go for a run together and then go to a local coffeehouse after. The blonde would vent about the bellas or more specifically Beca. They would also study together since as it turned out Aubrey had taken the Chem class Stacie was in, or they'd sit there all morning talking and drinking the blonde's vice. She of course has sworn Stacie to secrecy over it, she apparently liked her love of coffee as a secret. Stacie couldn't help but smile that she knew the secret, which Aubrey let her in. 

"Your calling is yelling at people? I can see it, got a set of lungs on you." Stacie winked as the blonde blushed despite cocking her brow in challenge, or was it interest? She could never tell with Aubrey and it was all the more maddening. 

"You don't even know the half of it Conrad." Aubrey replied innocently yet the glint in her eye said otherwise.

"Awwww, it's always so adorable when they flirt. Like two tigers hunting the same prey." Chloe gushed to Beca, the laugh the alt girl let loose caused both girls in question to scowl at her. Aubrey shot a familiar look to Stacie which she immediately recognized, unfortunately so did Beca.

"We make music, with our mouths." Aubrey said in a voice so alike the redhead's it was amazing, she even adjusted her body language like the other girl’s. 

"So like, if you want to, but you don't have to! Um, wanna listen to a mix I made for you? I mean it's not really important, just thought...you know." Stacie quickly jumped in before the other two could retaliate.

"I'm pretty confident in all this." Aubrey said leaning back with a smile so vibrant it was like it would come alive. 

"You should be." Stacie winked back, she turned to Beca to get a punch in the arm. "Your tiny fists of fury wound me." Stacie said in a sing song voice.

“So dating anyone Bree?” Chloe asked sharp as a scalpel, her eyes darting over to Stacie’s signaling she’s in trouble. She should have stuck to just picking on Beca.

“No, why?” Aubrey asked immediately suspicious, Aubrey was no fool and could sense when her roommate was planning something.

“I’m surprised.” Beca nodded playing along, she leaned back in her chair casually her faux innocent expression had Stacie’s nerves more than a little frayed. Suddenly she was regretting inviting them along as buffers. Traitors the pair of them.

“Surely I thought someone would come along and snagged you right up, you are quite the catch. Don’t you think so Stacie?” And the penny drops.

“Aca-obvs. She’s beautiful and comes with one hell of a personality.” Stacie doesn’t miss a beat, they got so caught up in themselves they seem to have forgotten she isn’t Beca. She doesn’t trip over her shoelaces at winks or stutter at proximity. She _causes_ these incidents.

“Same, Stace.” Aubrey shot a wink though her earlier blush returned, it only spurred a grin from Stacie.

“Ew, we can’t even embarrass them. It’s gross.” Beca crinkled her nose before the redhead kissed her cheek. 

The day continued on for the same way light teasing and catching up, it mostly consisted of a back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey with knowing glances and smirks between the other two. Watching Chloe and Aubrey talk was something both Beca and Stacie found amusing. It was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist and narrowed to the two, few things could make Chloe’s attention shift from her own ball of brood but Aubrey Posen was one. The other obv being The Bachelorette. Beca stood up gesturing with her head and Stacie peeled herself from her seat to follow leaving her coffee with the exuberant blonde.

“What’s up?” Stacie asked linking arms with the other girl immediately receiving a scowl, the bellas may have softened Beca but she still had to keep up her image. Truth be told though, Stacie was sure only Chloe and herself really got away with the constant touching. Perks of being the best friend. 

“Wanted to give them some privacy, thought we could talk too.” Beca shrugged too casually. She led the pair of them outside and Stacie smiled at the fresh air, she never liked being indoors or locked away too long. Despite the hours spent in whatever hole they could train in. 

“Beca Mitchell is having a talk with me?” Stacie let out a chuckle.

“Shove off Conrad, Chloe is making me.” Beca scoffed knocking into the taller woman.

“I’m offended my best friend is being forced by her girlfriend to have a discussion with me.” Stacie waved her hand in a gesture to hurry.

“Aubrey is totally your best friend.” Beca scoffed unimpressed.

“It’s different with her, but Becs you’re my best friend.” Stacie replied easily.

“Same, I guess. Chloe is my best friend, but like you said it’s different. You’re my platonic best friend.” Beca nodded her head like she solved her first Rubik’s cube. It was adorable actually.

“Are you saying I should bury my hopes of marrying you and bearing your children?” Stacie sighed longingly.

“Ew, dude no.” Beca’s nose did the scrunching in disgust thing she was prone to do whenever Stacie flirted with or teased her.

“Break my heart then. So tiny terror, what is it you wanna talk about and are trying to avoid?” Stacie asked.

“Why haven’t you asked Aubrey out?” Beca rushed out immediately running her hand through her hair nervously, a slight blush taking hue at her neck. “That came out blunter than expected.” She murmured more to herself.

“Do you and Chloe really talk about us that much? Bit early for lesbian deathbed isn’t it?” Stacie chided earning another glare.

“Asshole. Just answer the question so I can go back to pretending I never had this conversation.” Beca ordered actually managing to maintain some bite this time.

“I’m not the type of girl to chase after someone who doesn’t like me back.” Stacie replied easily, looking back at Aubrey and Chloe she saw the two laughing less but talking no less.

“What if she does? You’ll never know unless you try.” Beca argued. 

“No recycling my words. We’ve been friends for years and it’s a little late to be like ‘oh yeah so I’ve kinda been into you since we met’. She’s one of my closest friends and I don’t want to particularly rock what we have. Besides, forcing affections onto someone with unrealistic expectations isn’t cool.” Stacie explained. When her phone vibrated for about the fifth time in the last few minutes she pulled out her phone to see several emails from an irate professor.

“That’s more reasons than I was expecting but honestly those are like, ninety-five percent excuses.” Beca replied readily.

“Look, as great a conversation as this was I gotta go.” Stacie smiled apologetically before hugging the brunette, she could feel the smaller girl actively rolling her eyes. She quickly rushed to the coffeehouse to say her goodbyes, though the conversation was going in a way she didn’t particularly care for that wasn’t the reason she had to leave. Neither Beca nor emotions scared her. What did scare her was the very pissed microbiology teacher who has now emailed her seven times, so maybe she skipped a test to meet the blonde but still, so unnecessary. 

“Hey guys! Sorry but I’m gonna have to head out, a professor is getting a bit unhappy.” Stacie sighed accepting a hug from Chloe.

“Ms. Scrog?” Aubrey asked with an amused tilt to her lips, she knew Stacie didn’t get along with her professor at all. Apparently sleeping with the professor’s son is really not a smart idea, nor is getting caught. Whoops.

“Maybeeeeee.” Stacie drew out her word earning a puff of a laugh from Aubrey accompanied by a faux glare.

“What’d you do this time?” Aubrey asked her. Chloe finally released Stacie before shooting the blonde a look that while it didn’t escape Stacie it confused her.

“Eh, skipped a test.” Stacie shrugged pulling the girl into a too tight hug.

“You what?!” Aubrey bristled to her blatant nonchalance, yet she relaxed into the hug upon immediate contact. The wave of Aubrey was immediately intoxicating, like her personality it had changed little. She still had the overpowering smell of coffee, somehow Stacie doubts this was her first cup of the day. The old familiar smell of nail polish was no longer there even though the girl still had immaculately painted nails, instead there was a strong oaky scent that seemed to battle the coffee for dominance. The same idle scents were there from her time in the bellas, her shampoo and her favorite perfume. Aubrey had in passing once mentioned her favorite perfume to the bellas, they had apparently all stored this information away for a later purpose. Come Aubrey’s birthday every single bella had gifted their captain her favorite perfume, with each box opened and the same bottle being revealed the bellas cringed. They thought the woman would hate it, who wants that many of the same gift? Instead she laughed damned near hysterically even tearing a little before gathering the bellas in a crush that rivaled Chloe in the amounts of bones one could break. She didn’t think anyone knew her favorite anything other than Chloe. Stacie had gotten her perfume same as the others, but she had also gotten her a Wonder Woman deck of cards after their castle building extravaganza. Aubrey had also mentioned once in passing she admired wonder woman for her strength in a world dominated by caped men. Afterwards she of course swore the bellas to secrecy over the whole ordeal, lest they incur the wrath of her wolves. Stacie always wondered if the woman actually had wolves. Oh god, she needs to get out more if she can analyze the scent of someone this much. It’s way too Edward Cullen for her taste. Too much caffeine, that’s what this is.

“Relax Posen, you’re worth it.” Stacie winked before teasingly booping her ex-captain on the nose, the response of course was for Aubrey to be both baffled and still somewhat bristled. Though Stacie could see the softening in the lines of her eyes and the way she seemed to be restraining a full blown smile at her antics. “See you later Chloe!” Stacie shouted as she stepped past Aubrey towards the exit, albeit she didn’t leave much room between the woman and her on the way out but hey, when was she gonna get the chance to fluster her friend again?

She remembers hearing Aubrey murmur something to a beaming Chloe afterwards but she was too far to hear the actual words. The months passed the same as previous years except admittedly it felt like she was being tortured in her classes. Ms. Scrog apparently blacklisted her to every professor at Barden and it was hell to get passing grades in her tests. After a few weeks her professor’s would notice she was serious about her studies and obviously an aca-amazing person and back off but those first few weeks the semester were torturous. She was an absolute ball of stress waiting to snap, luckily Aubrey knew all about that feeling. One time in the fall semester of her senior year she had convinced herself murdering Fat Amy would have been acceptable, she wrote out a bullet point list of every reason why it was perfectly okay and understandable. Lilly pitched in. Stacie was working on the list when Aubrey skype called her, she got reamed for hours when the woman saw what she was working on. It left Stacie unable to kill the boisterous sister who had recently spilled milk on her notes, and extremely turned on by the blonde’s ‘take no shit’ attitude. 

When they recruited the new girl, Emily Junk, she was skeptical. That was at least until the incident which shall not be named. The girls were completely out of sync, what was she supposed to do? Bonding nights solved everything. Chloe and Stacie were in complete agreement of this. Did she think the night would end up with Beca in jail? No…to be fair it was all Beca’s fault. 

“So you guys started bonding night without me? I see how it is.” Beca crossed her arms as the house shook to the beats playing obscenely from their sound system Beca had hooked up ages ago.

“You literally mocked the pillow fight as soon as you walked in, face it you’re a hater.” CR shrugged, Stacie nodded along in agreement dancing to where the newest bella was currently palming skittles.

“Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate.” Stacie added well past buzzed on caffeine, she has been awake for the past fifty hours and is approaching Beca level lack of sleep. Well, buzzed on caffeine and the vodka Fat Amy had procured from who knows where.

“Exactly.” CR rushed to agree.

“What does that even mean?” Chloe whispered to CR in askance.

“Hell if I know, ask the walking dead over there.” CR gestured over to Stacie who was now lumbering towards their newest bella.

"Hmph." Stacie replied slumping down next to the girl taking several skittles from the girl's hand. Only red though, she may be half dead and a bit tipsy but she had standards.

"Hey Legacy, how you fitting in?" Stacie asked leaning her head on the girl's shoulder. 

"Pretty good! Though don't pretend you aren't over here for anything other than my skittles." Emily replied happily plopping a green skittle into her mouth proudly. 

"Beca's skittles actually. Also I don't like green ones so go for them Legacy, don't you dare touch the red ones though." Stacie replied looking towards the forementioned brunette caught up in what appeared to have started as a friendly hug between Fat Amy and herself but quickly deteriorated into a full on wrestle match. She caught Emily watching the scene unfold with a quiet smile and soft smile. "You say a pillow fight sets us back then you literally wrestle Fat Amy! For shame. You really let me down, boss." Stacie called out stealing Emily's red skittles while her attention was diverted. 

"Oh bite me! I can't back down from a challenge that I know I can win!" Beca yelled back currently trapped by a Tasmanian alligator wrestler, how she thinks she can win Stacie can't decipher. "Wait, what are you guys eating?" Beca asks out of breath yet a sharpness coats her words. 

"Crap." Emily mouthed to the other woman who winked in return. 

"Skittles, why? We all know how the badass Mitchell can't be lowered to skittles." Stacie scoffed emphasizing her point by tossing a skittle into her mouth. When Beca frowned with an unhappy grunt that followed quickly after Stacie grabbed the entire bag of skittle from Legacy's hands and began sorting them by color, Beca's cool gaze following her every movement. 

"You seem distracted mini-captain, don't think I'll take it easy on you." Fat Amy declared picking the smaller girl up from her waist, Beca squeaked becoming aware of her position. 

"Put me down!" Beca tossed about in her arms but not loosening the other woman's hold. 

"The shower!" Chloe declared racing up the stairs to turn on the water. 

"I will kill you Amy I swear, I can use Stacie's old plans.” Beca screamed as Fat Amy lugged the still fighting girl up the stairs, Flo was now helping Fat Amy get the girl up the stairs. 

"Wow, violent much Beca?" Stacie asked. 

"They were your plans Conrad!” Beca shouted back.

“Exactly, I know how violent they were.” Stacie shot back. 

“I’m so glad we can joke about these things now.” CR huffed. Beca rolled sharply, pushing Fat Amy's arm away from her and kicking Flo's stomach. She dropped onto the stairs which by the girl's wince caught her in the ribs. She wasted no time shooting off from the stairs and running out the front door, Stacie dropped her skittles and chased after the captain without pause. Albeit unsteadily but most the others were as well so Stacie didn’t take it too much to heart. She heard Legacy stumble to follow and saw Chloe's determined gaze atop the staircase. It was a game of chase, and Stacie always wins.   
Stacie shot out the front door and shot straight for the girl who hadn't made much distance. She was surprised when Emily caught up with ease, Stacie lunged for the girl's legs knocking them both to the ground. Emily tackled their captain’s upper body trapping her arms briefly as Chloe sidled up to their side helping Emily with the upper body.

“It’s like initiation night all over again!” Beca grunted beneath the girls.

“If your tiny legs would have worked quicker you could have escaped!” Stacie grinned at her captured captain.

“We can’t all have long luxurious legs!” Beca shouted back.

“Luxurious you say?” Stacie dropped her voice a few octaves and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Don’t make me switch sides.” Chloe told Stacie though the way she had Beca in a hold told her she wouldn’t be doing that until she was done terrorizing her girlfriend. Stacie huffed in response before shooting a wink to Chloe.

“How dead are we?” Emily asked out of breath trying to restrain their struggling captain, turns out even though she is tiny she packs a punch. That’s when Stacie felt it explode across her back. Her entire body tensed as the needles turned into a full blast, the water moving from Stacie to the other girls. They all laid there as if frozen from both the water and the suddenness of it all. Stacie turned her head causing her hair to stick to her face what she spotted made her both want to laugh and Posen out. Stacie looked back to the now drenched Beca who was no longer scowling at Stacie and glaring at the group of girls surrounding them with a hose and several water guns, in that moment an alliance was formed.

“We aren’t dead Legacy, no promises on the blonde with the hose however.” Stacie shot off of her captain offering her a hand which she quickly took, only now soaked through did Stacie realize it was night and had a brisk wind.

“Not a move!” CR called out, gun aimed directly at Chloe who had been edging towards Jessica. Stacie turned her head toward her team and mouthed ‘run’. Emily didn’t waste a moment shooting off like a rocket to which the red head quickly followed, as always Beca and Stacie were left staring stupidly at each other. When Fat Amy started war calls and opened fire on the pair they sprinted off following after their teammates who were barely in sight. They caught up with the other two while Beca quickly panted, they heard a rumbling sound a street behind them knowing exactly what the sound was.

“They wouldn’t.” Beca hissed.

“Oh yes, they would. Rules change in war.” Stacie said deadly serious.

“What’s happening?” Emily asked as they slowed down to a walk, they took an off-road to where the group didn’t know.

“They hopped in the bus, they have wheels on us.” Chloe explained with a jolly smile, throwing an arm around the new bella. Chloe’s exuberance over how bonding night was turning out was evident to the other three, Beca’s eyes narrowed at her girlfriend’s attitude.

“How serious do we want to take this?” Stacie asked Beca directly knowing the other captain’s answer.

“My phone was in my pocket. They got it wet, its war.” Beca replied grimly as if still mourning the loss of technology. 

“I have a plan.” Stacie grinned tilting her head towards the legacy. “How are you with possibly haunted places?” Stacie’s grin widened at the large gulp she heard come from Chloe, who’d have thought she’d be the scared one?

“Uh, surely we have like a million other options?” Chloe laughed nervously.

“This plan will win.” Stacie hummed looking over at the bloodthirsty captain still fuming.

“We go with Stace’s plan.” Beca confirmed shooting Emily a wink as she approached the uneasy ginger. “Unless you want to hear Fat Amy gloat for the rest of the year? Hell, probably the rest of our lives.” Beca carried on grabbing Chloe’s arm as if to comfort the girl.

“I’d rather the ghosts apparently.” Chloe sighed knowing Fat Amy would indeed hold it over them for the rest of their lives.

“Game plan?” Emily asked jumping from foot to foot excited for the games about to ensue.

“Problem one, we have soaking clothes during a cold night.” Chloe listed.

“Solution one, where we are going has clothes. Issue one, it’s a few miles away.” Stacie added leading them down the off-road and off trail, she couldn’t hear the bus but she knew it was a matter of time.

“Problem two, several miles in wet skinny jeans.” Beca cringed at the thought.

“You can always take ‘em off, cap.” Stacie shot a wink to the girl who cringed even deeper.

“I’d have no complaints.” Chloe chirped in, giggling when Beca’s blush grew even more intense.

“I hate you all.” Beca murmured looking at her feet.

“Great comeback, Becs.” Chloe teased.

“Problem three, Lilly.” Emily added fearfully, that girl could find them anywhere they hide. 

“How can we defend ourselves against her?” Beca asked as her eyes comically shot open.

“We can’t.” Emily voiced Beca’s thoughts back to the group.

“Exactly, she’ll lead the bellas to us. We lay some traps.” Stacie declared taking off at a brisker pace.

“So it’s settled?” Emily asked transfixed by the girl’s focus, wasn’t she running on no sleep?

“For now.” Stacie all but skipped along a path no one but she seemed to see.

She hummed along as she walked carefully paying attention to where she went even though at this point she didn’t have to as she has taken this route more than a few times. The trees enveloped them as the night slowly got darker while they ventured from the housing. Stacie knew the girls wouldn’t think to look her for at least half an hour, she would assume much longer if they didn’t have Lilly. If they didn’t have Lilly Stacie honestly doubts they’d manage to find the place they were heading. Chloe and Beca walked arm in arm though Beca looked thoroughly displeased, apparently the pants were really getting to her. Emily was close on Chloe’s other side all but clinging onto her keeping her wary gaze on the bushes they were walking past, given they were red but Stacie figured it was fine. Emily’s judging gaze said otherwise, as if she stared hard enough she could keep the poisonous bushes away. Chloe noticed the girl’s uncomfortable behavior and took her hand with a smile, she immediately started rambling to the girl about everything from music to rye bread. Beca seemed to relax the longer the two girls talked in hushed yet rushed tones. Stacie couldn’t help the smile that took place, Beca though walking uncomfortably looked content. She knew the internship was causing some tension between the captains but right now she seemed happy and relaxed, neither she nor Chloe were tense over the bellas or the internship. Maybe bonding nights do work.

As the miles wore on Beca’s discomfort transformed into a pained grimace, yet every time any of them brought it up she waved it aside. She absolutely refused to take her pants off, her blush overtaking her ability to speak. Chloe slowly started bringing Beca into the conversations, both to take her mind off her likely raw legs and also to keep her engaged in what was turning out to be an excellent night. Emily knew her music, she may be new to the bellas but it was obvious she was not new to music. It was an easy subject for the four girls to discuss and Chloe would be lying if she said she didn’t get lost in the conversation. Beca by the end of their trek no longer particularly needed to be dragged into conversation but rather sought to keep it going. Stacie continued to smile during their trek through the woods as her phone tone went off, she pulled out her phone to see Fat Amy had texted her. ‘She has caught your scent.’ Lovely. It was ominous she’d give the girl that. She rarely thought the blonde as ominous or vague but as it turns out she is capable. She picked up the pace though the other three didn’t seem to notice as they were engrossed in their conversation yet they still kept pace.   
“We’re here.” Stacie announced with a huff of breath, all three the girls looked as if they were hit with a train. Utter shock. Stacie chuckled, they probably forgot that they were even going somewhere.  
“Where is here?” Beca asked eying up the shack and old wooden dock that stood before them.

“It’s an old dock they used to use to get around the lake and rob students and tourists blind. They built some closer to the houses and stuff so it became unused, trees grew around it and relatively hid it. Long story short, abandoned.” Stacie explained stepping under the broken tree that formed a sort of arch and walked forward.

“Isn’t this like trespassing?” Emily asked following Chloe closely as she went under the arch.

“Only like, a smidge.” Stacie shrugged, checking her phone to see another text this time from CR. ‘Checkmate.’

“They’re catching up, we need to start setting up traps.” Stacie declared setting forward whipping her phone out and pressing speed dial.

“Hello?” Aubrey greeted, judging by the silence in the background she wasn’t currently working.

“Hey Aubs, you remember where we stashed that duffel near the dock? My memory is a bit sketchy on the details.” Stacie asked ignoring Beca’s small teasing smile.

“Oh course! As if I would forget it. Why do you need an emergency duffel though? Are you okay” Aubrey yawned confused but concerned.

“No need to worry. Actually scratch that, Lilly might kill us tonight. Or Fat Amy. Bellas bonding night turned into a hunting game, Beca’s pants are wet and she needs new ones.” Stacie explained. She was touched by Aubrey’s concern and only hoped it didn’t bleed into her words. 

“Beca isn’t the only one in wet clothes.” Emily puffed out.

“Stace, not sure if Beca will fit in any of the clothes we had in there.” Aubrey laughed lightly, Stacie grimaced as the girl probably wouldn’t.

“I know, I’ll figure it out. I think I stashed some sweats that’ll be okay for her. Where is it?” Stacie asked.

“What do I get? I am giving up my clothes and probably first aid kit.” Aubrey taunted with a lilt of humor.

“I’ll tell you all about how much Beca whined on the trip here when I get back to the bella house.” Stacie laughed as Beca looked affronted.

“I’d be pissed if it was true, but that’s bullshit. I was a champ.” Beca frowned.

“Sure you were.” Stacie smiled turning her attention towards the lock.

“It’s hanging behind the second right pole of the dock” Aubrey reminded her over the phone.

“Got it, thanks Bree. Call you when the war has been settled.” Stacie laughed at the blonde’s scoff, she quickly went to free the duffel bag and save Beca’s life. 

“You better win, I’ll be thoroughly disappointed in both you and Chloe’s little badass.” Aubrey teased.

“I’ll win. CR has nothing on me.” Stacie scoffed quickly finding and untying the duffel. Emily bounced excitedly as Stacie started pulling the dry clothes and the first aid kit in case Beca wasn’t playing and needed it. Stacie couldn’t hold back the laugh when she saw the shirts Aubrey had put in the duffel. So yeah, they might have spent a lot of time at the dock. 

“More worried about Lilly, how far would she take this you think?” Beca asked taking a shirt before immediately scowling and taking the phone from Stacie’s hands. “Are you kidding Aubrey? You give me shit yet you’re secretly a nerd?” Beca sneered keeping the shirt at arm’s length, Stacie couldn’t hear Aubrey’s reply but Beca scowled even deeper. The shirt Beca held was a cotton Batgirl shirt that Beca was likely going to drown in. 

“Becs, put on the shirt before you freeze to death. Please?” Chloe asked grabbing the other girl’s forearm, Stacie couldn’t help the grin when the all too familiar Beale puppy eyes came out.  
“I’m good.” Beca grit her teeth handing the phone back to Stacie who was full on smiling now, Beca wouldn’t be able to resist Chloe for long.

“Just turn it inside out.” Emily cheerily offered sliding off her own shirt which was still wet after all the hiking to which Stacie quickly followed suit, she put Aubrey on speaker setting the phone down on one shelves.

“Stace, please tell me she is changing.” Aubrey sighed sounding exhausted. 

Stacie turned to check on the girl in question only to see her standing there flustered and eyes wide, she quickly broke from her stupor to hurriedly turn the shirt inside out and slide it over her head. Stacie raised an eyebrow at the bumbling girl before turning back towards the phone and sliding off her pants, she picked up the phone with a realization at what had flustered the other girl.  
“Our blushing bride has changed.” Stacie replied getting into her own Nike sweats and a Wonder Woman shirt with a Cheshire grin. 

“When does Chloe not make her blush?” Aubrey inquired her voice soft yet holding a teasing edge.

“It wasn’t Chloe that made her go more red than Elmo, are you at work?” Stacie asked pulling out rope and a knife Aubrey had put in their emergency pack. Stacie couldn’t help but wonder if she was thinking of survival or the bellas when she put the bag together, then again they’re sort of the same thing.

“Oh? Tell me more. I mean you’re obv attractive but I doubt miss cool whip can venture her toner from Chlo.” Stacie could practically feel Aubrey’s silent laughter vibrate through the phone as the soft smile only the blonde could draw spread across her face. “Oh and not at work. Just got to bed after a few long days.” Aubrey answer stifling a yawn. 

“Oh, shove off.” Beca huffed at the pair, Stacie had totally forgotten she had the phone on speaker. Hell, she forgot anyone else existed. Stacie threw her head back in a full body laugh at the extremely irritated expression on Beca’s face. Chloe and Emily just looked confused and intrigued at the ongoing conversation.

“Aw, so cute when you’re flustered. Don’t worry, I’m only going to bring this up every time you act repulsed by me.” Stacie teased back, she finished putting on her old running shoes that were more worn than she’d like. Oh well, she only has to out run the legacy.

“Says the girl who full on smiled when Aubrey called her attractive.” Beca shot back loud enough for the phone to pick up.

“Hah! Okay bye Bree.” Stacie hung up quickly, she looked at Beca for an all of three seconds before the shorter girl sprinted away from her. Stacie briefly noted she was running even faster than earlier before she ran after the girl same as earlier this night except they made it much less far. The sight that greeted them had her cringing. The bellas had already found them and had them utterly surrounded. Stacie could see Emily inch behind Chloe very slowly as to not attract attention as she kept a loose hold on the red head’s wrist. Beca made it quite a bit before she noticed the bellas surrounding them, she stood out furthest and alone as the most obvious target. Stacie being further out than Chloe and Emily and was the next obvious target, shit. The bellas had switched their water guns out for paintball guns, Stacie had no doubt from the elated smiles they would have no mercy.

“Checkmate.” CR declared hefting her paintball gun up and taking aim at Beca’s center mass.

“Okaaaay, take your shirts off. No paint is getting on these.” Stacie said seriously. She didn’t wanna admit she didn’t wanna stain something that was Aubrey and hers, but she really hoped they’d get she was serious.

“No worries girl, washable.” CR assured her with a wicked grin.

“Hold up, we have no face protection!” Beca called out unamused and likely trying to stall for time.

“That’s what your hands are for!” Fat Amy called before opening fire on Beca. The girl squeaked running towards CR within seconds she was painted in every color. Aubrey would never let her hear the end of her ruining their shirts within minutes of putting them on if they did stain. Beca slammed into CR clinging onto her using her as an awkward shield of types as she fought for the paintball gun, cap’ had guts Stacie could admit that. In that moment it seemed Fat Amy remembered the other three girls and turned her gun towards them, Stacie followed Beca’s suit and ran towards Fat Amy. When the first pellet hit her chest she cursed, they hurt a lot more than she’d thought. Where the hell did they even get paintball guns at this hour? If it was the trebles, she was gonna borrow some wolves.

After long bouts of wrestling, spurts of profanity, and every bella having been shot at least once they called a truce. When Stacie asked how they got here so fast they said they borrowed the trebles mountain bikes and ATV’s to get through the woods fast enough to catch them off guard, they stopped far enough away not to be heard. Lilly as suspected had no issues tracking them. They all took the bikes back to the house which proved an interesting adventure, Chloe as it turns out cannot drive an ATV for her life. After several near crashes they put her on the back of Jessica’s and continued down the mountain. Once they returned the vehicles to the trebles, and apparently the paintball guns as well, they began making their way back to the bella house. Turns out she will be needing those wolves. Emily had a dorm but often crashed at the bella house, however she had a test early in the morning and Stacie knew the girl had to go back to her dorm. 

“Beca!” Stacie called to gain her attention, the girl dropped back to meet her with little hesitation. She kept picking at her now rainbow paint stained shirt with a displeased look.  
“What’s up?” Beca asked not looking up from her shirt.

“The legacy can’t walk back to her dorm on her own, you and red take her back and I’ll corral the bellas?” Stacie suggesting already knowing the answer.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Beca shoved her hands in her pockets exhaling exaggeratedly. “So you gonna call Posen?” Beca inquired all too innocently.

“Why are you asking?” Stacie replied raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Relax I’m being friendly, Jesus you act like I’m always giving you a hard time.” Beca acted offended.

“Eh, I give you just as much shit. Why the sudden friendliness?” Stacie pursued in her questions, she didn’t trust the tiny captain.

“I’m just curious Conrad, I haven’t seen you sneaking back into the house at four in the morning for a few months now. Have you traded your late nights out for late night phone calls?” Beca shrugged going for nonchalance, her eyes however held Stacie in a look of utter blunt knowing. “Plus I was a bit of a dick.” Beca added with a bit of a self-satisfied smirk.

“I’m not gonna call her tonight, she’s probably out cold.” Stacie answered after a moment of consideration.

“She’ll skin you alive if you don’t call after you told her you would.” Beca pointed out with a laugh.

“Very true, I’ll call her. Now go take the legacy back to her dorm.” Stacie pushed the smaller girl forward toward Chloe and Emily who were walking arm in arm.

The walk back was uneventful as they were all worn out from the day’s events, when they reached the house they all went their own ways. Stacie popped into her room and plugged her phone in to charge before grabbing her make up removing wipes and heading towards the bathroom, she scrubbed the remnants of her make up clean before heading back to her room. She quickly discarded her paint plastered clothes and slipped into a soft worn t-shirt she had taken from Chloe years ago, with a yawn she fetched her phone and slid into bed. She pulled up the phone dial pad, Beca never lets her hear the end of how she uses the dial pad rather than the contact list but she could care less. At least the girl doesn’t know how her speed dial is ordered, small mercies. 

“Did you win?” Aubrey asked after a few rings, her voice heavy with sleep yet retained the Posen sharpness.

“Not quite…” Stacie tiredly laughed at just how badly they had lost.

“What happened to ‘CR has nothing on me’?” Aubrey imitated with such a light laugh Stacie felt her heart flutter, wow she needs to get it together. This is just embarrassing.

“Turns out she had numbers on me, and paintball guns.” Stacie sighed dramatically. 

“Tsk, it’s what you get for being unprepared.” Aubrey replied with absolutely no sympathy.

“Aubs, I’m always prepared. I was just…surprised.” Stacie defended herself obstinately. She shifted her head on her pillow letting the phone lay between her shoulder and ear.

“Stace, if you were prepared you wouldn’t be covered in paint and welts.” Aubrey declared smugly.

“First off, how dare you assume I got shot. Second, you’d be just as covered in paint if you were here.” Stacie scoffed in return.

“That reminds me! I have an entire week off, you don’t have tests anytime soon do you?” Aubrey asked already knowing the answer, somehow the blonde has known Stacie’s schedule since her freshman year.

“Nope and if I did you know I’d bail for you. When are you getting here?” Stacie perked up immediately and judging by the blonde’s chuckle she picked up on that fact. Stacie’s eyes widened when she realized her sleep addled brain betrayed into adding the ‘for you’. Maybe Aubrey wasn’t her usual attentive self who noticed everything, yes, of course she would choose that one moment not to listen to Stacie.

“Two weeks.” Aubrey replied.

\\\\\\\\\\\

The night continued until one or both of them passed out while still on the line, Stacie wasn’t sure. All Stacie was sure of the hell she woke up to. CR poking her with an actual stick. It was still the same night and apparently they were going to some party. It went as expected with the limited time they’ve worked with Emily. The Germans rubbed it in their face, Beca awkwardly lost control of her mouth, Chloe lost her shit and Beca had to reign her in while Stacie reassured Emily. All in all a rather disheartening experience. When she got back home she told the other not to wake her unless the house was on fire. So of course she woke up to the smell of burnt food. Beca in a misguided attempt to woo her lover, nearly burned down their kitchen cooking pancakes…aca-gods give her power to deal with her captain’s bullshit. It wouldn’t be that bad if it was the first time, it however was not. When she told the bellas Aubrey would be staying with them in two weeks of course she got the full Mitchell grin but she didn’t have a leg to stand on say, she just burned their kitchen down for her freaking girlfriend. The legacy showed up around noon and when told about their visitor she all but jumped with uncaged exuberance, damn the girl could put Chloe to shame with energy. 

“Stace, can you go get groceries?” Chloe called out form the couch where she was lounging with her long forgotten Russian lit book in her lap.

“Beca busy?” Stacie asked grabbing the last apple on her way towards the red head.

“Yep she’s at her internship, I’m trying to plot the choreography.” Chloe lied without any real effort, the grin she sent Stacie’s way only further solidified the blatant lie.

“Uh huh, give me the money.” She took a bite from her apple before turning her head towards Emily who was squinting over a textbook thoughtfully. “Up for a grocery run?” Stacie asked the younger girl whose head immediately snapped up.

“Me? Yeah! Always!” She shot up so quickly she toppled over the textbook as well as the small table she had been working on. “Whoops.” Emily winced but still wandered over towards Stacie.

“Let’s go before you destroy something.” Stacie laughed plucking the lanyard that the local hospital had given her after a year of volunteering there from the counter and heading towards the front door. Her car was parked a few streets away but it was worth it to deter the drunken bellas from scraping it, again. She had a 2001 gold Saturn that was well worn but it still drove which made Stacie quite happy, the only downside being sometimes the blinker wouldn’t work. Emily followed her to the car in what could only be classified as the loudest silence Stacie has ever experienced, when they slid in the girl clicked her seatbelt on before Stacie even had her door shut. She should have anticipated the questions.

“What exactly do we need to buy?” Emily inquired turning towards Stacie as she pulled out of her spot.

“Essentials.” Stacie replied vaguely.

“Like?” Emily pushed as she reached for the radio turning it on which played on the same station Stacie had left it on, 80s rock.

“Bread, milk, eggs. Just the essentials.” Stacie replied her fingers matching the rhythm of the song against her steering wheel nearly immediately. The drive was silent from there other than the vibrations of the engine and the quiet stream of music. She was driving towards the Walmart to get the cheapest food, she had a routine she had to keep up. When she heard Emily hum a familiar tune she grinned, she didn’t peg the girl into science.

“The cranial nerve song really?” Stacie laughed this time, that song was so bad yet it regretfully does work.

“Oh god, you know it?” Emily looked horrified.

“Sadly yes, several versions.” Stacie shook her head.

“It helps.” Emily defended.

“Hey, no need to get defensive. I used it too, if it helps you then always utilize it. Why are you taking anatomy?” Stacie asked as they pulled into the parking lot, as she searched for the closest parking space.

“I wanted to learn more about the body and its movements for dancing.” Emily explained as she opened her door. “What about you?” 

“I’m majoring in biomedical engineering so it was required.” She explained.

“Oh that’s cool!” Emily smiled warmly.

“Thanks, what about you?” the older girl asked.

“Not really sure, just doing some classes that interest me.” Emily shrugged without worry.

Stacie took the lead once they entered the store knowing her way around from quite a few runs when both the captain had been “busy”. Quite frankly Beca was rubbing her laziness off onto the redhead and no one has yet to notice other than herself. She grabbed a cart and stuck the legacy on it which turned out to be a good idea. They were an efficient team, Stacie cut and weaved between the people who seemed to be glued in place and Emily was always waiting at the end of the aisle. Stacie grabbed off brand for everything other than peanut butter and shoved it into the cart. Whenever Chloe went shopping she had to buy the most expensive brands, it drove both Beca and Stacie mad. When they reached the checkout counter their cart was stock full of essentials, as it turns out it requires quite a lot to feed the bellas. The cashier didn’t even seem surprised by the amount of food.

They took the cart out to the car nearly getting ran over in the process before unloading it all, Emily returned the cart as Stacie started up the car. She slipped her favorite mixed CD in which some guy from her philosophy class she slept with made to confess his love, at least she got one hell of a CD out of the most painfully awkward rejection speech in her life. She turned the volume up as legacy made her way back to the car slipping in and shutting the door behind her. She tore out of the parking lot driving a lot less responsibly then before yet from the smile that took both their faces she couldn’t care less. They all but shouted the lyrics of ‘Love Game’ at each other, when ‘Tainted Love’ came on the other girl didn’t know the song but halfway through she got the pattern down. They pulled up to the house with ‘Tainted Love’ still blaring from the stereos and hopped out of the car but leaving it on. They went to the groceries and began unloading them which took ages. When Stacie caught sight of CR and Jessica on the couch she stuck putting the groceries up with them and grabbed Emily by the arm dragging her back out to the car.

“Do you have homework you need to do?” Stacie queried.

“Not anything dire.” Emily smiled back, the kind of smile that made one light up in return. The girl had a personality that you couldn’t dislike, she was kind and had an air of innocence while not being naïve. She was clumsy but not stupid.

“Hop in then, legacy.” Stacie shot back sliding into the driver’s seat. “You see, the best thing about going shopping for the bellas is that there is always money left over. When Chloe shops she uses more than the allotted money on name brands, I use less. So, how do you feel about an adventure?” Stacie asks already pulling out and heading off.

“Do the others know?” Emily asked hesitantly.

“Nope! They wrecked my brand new Corolla in a fit of drunkenness a while back so for some reason I don’t feel all that guilty taking about an extra fifty bucks every few months.” Stacie shrugged heading towards the freeway. 

“Vicious.” Emily giggled in return.

“Up for a road trip?” Stacie turned toward the other girl who was already nodding her head.

They drove for hours singing whatever came on, and yes, even the cranial nerve song. By the end of the trip Emily could sing ‘Tainted Love’ forwards and backwards. When they drove far enough to burn the money they had gotten they returned back to the bella house, it was calm which was surprising. Emily hugged Stacie before shooting off a goodbye and heading off to bed. Stacie didn’t even change as a sudden wave of exhaustion overtook her and she collapsed onto her bed, with a yawn she grabbed her pillow in a tight hold before falling asleep. She wasn’t asleep for too long before she felt a boot kick her foot, the hell?

“Conrad wanna go get coffee?” Beca gruffed, judging by the lack of light through the curtains Stacie ventured the sun wasn’t even up.

“Fuck off.” Stacie grumbled in reply. Where Beca was upfront about not being a morning person Stacie pretends she is, she only shows her true color to Beca since no one would believe the girl.  
“I’ll buy.” Beca added, Stacie was up. “Jesus if I knew that’s all it took Conrad I would have advised Aubrey to buy you coffee eons ago.” Beca snorted.

“Can’t we have a civil conversation…ever?” Stacie griped blearily grabbing her phone from where it sat charging, the time read four in the morning. “Why the hell are we up so early?” 

Beca didn’t answer as she tossed a jacket to Stacie and headed out of the room, with a sigh Stacie followed. Beca keeps track of where Stacie parks her car in case of emergency so she has no issue locating it much to the other woman’s chagrin. Stacie stopped with a sigh as she remembered she didn’t have the keys, Beca shook her head with a grin tossing the keys over the car to Stacie. How is Beca on top of things this early? Did she even sleep? The bitch. This had better be life or death serious. The drive was quiet without even the radio, she could practically feel the gears in the other woman’s head turning. Her thoughts too big for this car let alone her head, the air seemed to get tenser the closer they came to the Starbucks. Stacie had driven to on autopilot and was becoming worried.  
Beca ordered their coffees and waited in line while Stacie found a table and collapsed in it, it wasn’t her usual place so she had no reason to keep up the act. Stupid morning people. Beca slid her coffee over to her when she got near her. Beca had opted out of the Frappuccino Chloe always gets them and instead got a green tea. Huh, she figured Beca for a plain coffee kind of gal. To each their own.

“Now that I’m supplied with coffee, what the hell is so important?” Stacie asked drinking coffee and undoubtedly burning her esophagus.

“It’s bad.” Beca replied dead serious. This is the most serious she’d seen the girl…ever. Well except the time she told Stacie about her crush in a strictly “make fun of me and you’re dead to me” way.

“I’m expecting you to tell me something apocalypse level. If it’s not I’m killing you and you’re gonna be my Tauntaun space heater.

“It is. You know Benji?” Beca asked.

“Of course.” Stacie replied.

“He and Emily are super close, have been friends for a while now. I think they are interested in each other.” Beca informed her grimly. 

“Are. You. Fucking. Serious.” Stacie deadpanned suddenly very awake and very pissed.

“I know right?!” Beca threw her arms in the air.

“No Beca! You! Are you serious? You woke me up at ass cracks dawn to tell me Emily found herself a caring sweet attractive guy? That have been friends for quote, ‘a while now’? That will undoubtedly treat her nice, and she will treat him nice? Dear lord woman get a hold of yourself. That’s it. I’m trashing the Fat Amy plans and making kill the captain plans!” Stacie ranted. She couldn’t believe she was dragged out of bed for this shit.

“Whoa.” Beca replied with wide eyes.

“Beca.” Stacie was unimpressed. “What’s this about?”

“I don’t know. I was worried.” Beca shrugged uncomfortably at talking about emotions.

“Look, I get it. Benji has been your friend for years. Bumper and the others treated him poorly. Emily is like your and Chloe’s aca-child. You have a right to be worried but like, lowkey worried not dragging my ass out of bed before the sun is even alive level worried.” Stacie blew out a breath. All she got from Beca was a grunt of hesitant agreement.

\\\\\\\\\

In the past two weeks Stacie had studied and done all her work to try and clear her schedule for Aubrey’s stay. The course load was intense, but she lucked out with Aubrey’s visit falling into a slight lull. Aubrey was staying with Chloe and Beca was exiled to Stacie’s room for said bestie time. Beca was not impressed but Stacie was beyond amused. Beca had been shooting taunting looks at her all day as Aubrey’s arrival grew closer, if the shorty wasn’t careful she’d bring up pre-relationship jabs. 

They were all sitting in the living room watching Netflix when they heard a knock at the door and before they knew it a wild Beale was wind sprinting for the door. She threw it open and pulled the former captain into a hug as the rest of the bellas stood and made their way over to her. Official introductions were made between Emily and Aubrey, the former barely controlling her fangirling. Stacie was the last to greet Aubrey but met her with a ready hug. She hadn’t seen the woman in person in ages and relished just having her here. The first day was spent as all days after long absences are, catching each other up on what they’ve missed. They ordered a ridiculous amount of pizza and stayed up late into the night before they retired for the night.

Beca as it turns out, kicks in her sleep. She must not with Chloe or she would have heard about it. After Stacie was woken up for the fourth time she gave up on sleep. She slipped out of bed and snuck downstairs to make some coffee and study a bit. Halfway through her first cup she heard someone else come downstairs and was only half-surprised to see Aubrey standing there half awake and already grabbing for Stacie’s cup. Stacie handed it off without comment and grabbed another mug for herself before pouring coffee and doctoring it to how she liked it. 

“Nice shirt.” Aubrey teased into her cup with her husky sleep riddled voice. Stacie acted like it didn’t affect her, she only spilled a bit of steaming coffee on her hand. Nailed it.

“Thanks, figured you were into red heads.” Stacie grinned at the woman in reference to her Batwoman shirt which she had liberated from the duffel bag during The Great Paintball Ambush.

“Most assuredly not. Comes in a double pack with a girlfriend ready to fight.” Aubrey replied.

“You could totally kick her ass though, Bree.” Stacie assured the other woman as she followed her to the couch.

“I could but then we’d have to deal with an offended pissed off Chloe Beale. Trust me Stace, you never want to see an angry Beale.” Aubrey explained.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Stacie laughed at the thought but after seeing Chloe go after Emily, she could believe it.

“You gonna be up a while?” Aubrey asked.

“Yeah, Beca apparently kicks in her sleep. Why are you awake?” Stacie answered as she watched Aubrey pick up a remote at her response.

“I smelled coffee.” Aubrey replied with a sly grin.

“Ah, I should have known. Your true love.” Stacie laughed easily.

“Coffee is the fuel of the soul.” Aubrey retorted. “Wanna watch Grey’s?” She asked Stacie after she set down her now empty mug, Stacie handed hers off without a word.

“Sure, we’ve been trying to finish this show for months.” Stacie said laying her head in Aubrey’s lap as she played the episode they were currently on.

“Try years.” Aubrey corrected.

She hears the giggles before she even knows she’s awake. She’s warm and laying on someone’s legs while a slight commotion is going on around them. She cracks her eyes open and is ready to murder, but she’s got to keep up the façade to slowly drive Beca crazy. What she sees makes her reconsider that. The bellas are gathered around what she has deduced is her and Aubrey with amused smiles, or in Chloe’s case, a phone in hand. Which means she took a pictures, likely dozens. Aubrey is already awake by the way her fingers run through her hair.

“How many murder lists do I have to make before people stop messing with me.” Stacie mumbled into Aubrey’s legs eliciting a laugh form the woman.

“Don’t worry I’ll terrify them for the both of us.” Aubrey assures her straightening up into her Posen stance. She stood up gently depositing Stacie onto the couch and walked over to Chloe and Beca with enough authority to make Sauron run for the hills. “Delete it.” Aubrey demanded frostily. Several bellas splintered off and seemed to disappear. Beca looked like she wanted to scatter as well but Chloe wasn’t intimidated in the least. 

“Sorry Bree, it’s already on Insta. I tagged you both though!” Chloe beamed.

“Kill the ginger first please.” Stacie murmured into the couch as she felt her body slowly wake up despite wanting to go back to sleep. 

“It’s so cute though!” Chloe declared, puppy dog eyes in full affect. Posen versus Beale was like watching two unstoppable forces clash. Maybe that’s why they are best friends, the world couldn’t survive a war between the two. Stacie huffed and got off the couch begrudgingly and made her way over to the trio. Yeah, she had to admit, it was goddamn adorable. Stacie was dead asleep on Aubrey’s lap cuddled into a ball while Aubrey was also asleep with her finger caught in Stacie’s hair and the other loosely around the remote. The downside is the picture was a bit obvious, especially with Chloe’s tag of #married.

Sometimes, especially in moments like this where Aubrey is smiling softly at the screen, she considers that maybe she has it wrong. Maybe the other woman is as in love with her as she is with the blonde. Maybe it isn’t some unrequited crush she’s bound to harbor for the rest of her days, unable to shake or change no matter how much she tries. Dear lord has she tried. Everything from Ms. Scrog’s son to aerial yoga. Also that one time she tried not talking to the other woman at all, that didn’t go well. 

“Guys, I think Fat Amy is gonna try running over CR who’s wearing football pads and saying they’ll protect her.” Emily burst into the room. But, as always, those moments are shattered and she remembers she’s lucky enough to have Aubrey Posen in her life and that will always be more than enough.

“No rest for the weary.” Aubrey sighs.

“At least you don’t have to deal with your best friend bursting in on people showering anymore.” Stacie added helpfully.

“True. That was a nightmare.” Aubrey agreed readily.

“Hey! That’s our romantic how we met story!” Chloe butts in.

“You met at a stand.” Stacie deadpans.

“And bursting into a stranger’s shower isn’t romantic, it’s me being surprised even to this day we didn’t get a sexual harassment complaint.” Aubrey sighed with a slight shake of her head.

“It’s kinda the best story actually.” Beca gives her input awkwardly walking away the group and towards Flo’s screams.

“And totes romantic!” Chloe added with a panicked look on her face as she quickly followed after Beca.

“And then there were two.” Stacie smirked as she headed towards the stairs to shower.

“Yet you’re leaving after saying that.” Aubrey scoffed. “I thought you could count, dear.”

“Still two if you hop in the shower with me.” Stacie winked for effect, getting the expected surprised and mischievous expression she was hoping for. However, she was out of Aubrey’s range before she could fire back. Anyone who thought Aubrey was overly proper due to her song set list or her usual persona, was in for one hell of a surprise. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She has seen Aubrey wearing an abundance of expressions ranging from great disappointment to extreme pride. Never before, has she seen this look of sheer glee and unrestrained happiness. She doesn’t know whether to be terrified that it’s a product of nailing most the bellas with paint filled pellets, or turned on. In all fairness, those two are interchangeable when it comes to Aubrey Posen. The fact Aubrey goddamn Posen is looming over her with the smuggest expression she’s possibly ever seen after hang lining and proceeding to ‘execute’ her on the ground? Yeah, interchangeable.  
“Tsk, unprepared.” Aubrey shakes her head at you with smug disappointment.

“Bree, no one is ever prepared for the Posen.” Stacie huffs from the ground out of breath and her chest and stomach are probably already covered in welts. She shoulda taken the body armor.  
“You act as if I’m two totally different people.” Aubrey laughs offering Stacie a hand to stand back up.

“Oh Ms. Hyde, you very much are.” Stacie replies cheekily as she takes the offered hand hoping Aubrey doesn’t decide to use this as to feign her to shoot her again. She doesn’t, but with how close they end up being it may have been better if it were.

“And which do you prefer?” Aubrey asked.

“Why Bree, both are my absolute favorite person.” Stacie replies with an easy grin despite the sincerity of the words.

“Good answer, Conrad. You can join my team.” Aubrey took a step back and Stacie took the opportunity to take a breath.

“Are you saying…I can be your comrade?” Stacie asks with a huge grin.

“I will literally throw you back to the ground.” Aubrey threatened seriously. 

“Babe, you can pin me down any time.” Stacie stated with a smirk.

“Maybe when Fat Amy isn’t about to body tackle you.” Aubrey says drily looking behind you. Fuck.

\\\\\\\\\

They’d been driving around for a few hours and the car had been silent for the last half hour but it was a comfortable silence. Aubrey had wanted respite from the chaos of the bellas for a bit since she wasn’t quite used to it as she once was, so Stacie and Aubrey set out on a drive talking and listening to music. Stacie could tell Aubrey’s mind was elsewhere and likely absorbed deep in thought.  
Instead of driving aimlessly for the last half hour she had been heading back, she stopped the car off to the side of the road. She knew where she was though. Aubrey smiled as she walked towards Stacie likely realizing where they were as well. It didn’t take as long as last time to get to the dock, and it seemed much more beautiful this time. Perhaps it was because she didn’t have a horde of bellas hunting her. The moon was bright and full easily illuminating the sky and bouncing off the reflection of the water. Stacie took a seat at the end of the dock and took off her shoes as Aubrey did the same before dipping her feet in the water. 

“I love this spot.” Aubrey sighed out happily as she dipped her feet in the cold water as well.

“I know.” Stacie replied simply.

“I needed a break from the house. Don’t get me wrong, I love them, but I needed some time to think.” Aubrey groaned.

“Been thinking about a lot?” Stacie asked.

“Yes.” Aubrey answered. Stacie waited, knowing Aubrey detested being pushed before she was ready. “I’ve got some money built up.” Aubrey added.

“It’s always good to have some money.” Stacie answered noncommittally, she wasn’t sure where Aubrey was going with it.

“I’ve been working at the same place for a while. I’ve been thinking about changing that.” She elaborated.

“I thought it was your calling to yell at people.” Stacie teased lightly.

“I enjoy my job but recently I’ve just been…drawn elsewhere.” Aubrey sighed before resting her head on Stacie’s shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to go into law. Specifically something with child protection or custody.” 

“You’ll do great in anything you do, Bree. You would excel at law, if it’s what you want then go for it.” Stacie supported.

“It’ll mean more schooling. Probably more loans, though I could try asking my father for help.” Aubrey said tiredly. Stacie is not a fan of Aubrey’s father, but he’s still her dad. Regardless. Not a fan.  
“School sucks and lord knows you get stressed, but again you’re awesome at it. Plus you have Chloe and me to keep you from going insane. You have some money saved up but you will probably have to get some loans or go to your father, if it’s what you truly want then it’s worth it.” Stacie added. Aubrey nodded in reply and once again a comfortable silence fell between them. Until Aubrey’s phone went off with Chloe’s tone. Stacie started to stand when Aubrey caught her wrist and gently pulled her back down and rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder again.

“They don’t need us quite yet.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The week went as expected and was drawing to a close much quicker than Stacie would have preferred. Things had been off all week with Aubrey. It wasn’t in anything she said or did. She did the same things she always tended to do. Stole Chloe away for bestie hang outs, confided to Stacie about things she didn’t talk about with the others except maybe Chloe, threaten and terrify the bellas, and joke around with Stacie. No, it was something Stacie couldn’t be sure of. Something when silence fell and Aubrey looked at her a little too long or hugged her a few seconds passed normal standards. Stacie had guesses as to what it was, yet she was a firm believer in the philosophy that ‘assuming makes an ass of you and an ass of me’. But dear lord did she wanna make an ass of herself.  
It was early morning and Stacie was occupied making herself a bowl of cocoa pebbles when Aubrey came in looking irritated and stressed. Stacie grabbed another bowl and poured the woman a bowl of bran flakes, ew.

“What’s wrong?” Beca asked from her perch on the couch where she was on her laptop.

“A tree fell on one of the log cabins. Nobody is willing to fix it until next week at the earliest and we have a group coming by then, so we’re going to have to fix it ourselves before then. Which means I have to leave today instead.” Aubrey locked her jaw.

“I can come with you, drive you back and help rebuild things and come back over the weekend. If you want?” Stacie offered as she dug through her milk drowned cocoa pebbles.

“You would do that?” Aubrey asked hesitantly.

“Of course.” Stacie shrugged.

“Then I’ll have to take you up on that offer. It’s gonna be a bitch to have repaired by the time the group comes by, we need all the help we can get.”

That is how she ended up in the middle of nowhere on top of a broken roof nailing a cabin back together just enough to pass as functional. Luckily the other workers had the tree out of the cabin by the time they had arrived. It was nice in the way it didn’t slowly confine Stacie like she felt with buildings, but it was also too remote at the same time. 

She and a few workers were repairing the cabin for most of the previous afternoon and current day, Aubrey would flit about from duty to duty. When she was free she would come by the cabin but Stacie learned Aubrey is a busy woman around here. Her finger slipped on her last nail of the board and her finger got cut on a sharp edge of the wood, luckily the hammer didn’t smash it.

“Son of a bitch.” She groaned to herself.

“You okay up there?” Aubrey called from below her.

“Didn’t know you were here, and yep. It’s nothing.” Stacie replied.

“Come down so I can take care of whatever you did to yourself.” Aubrey requested.

“Fine.” Stacie griped but relented. She crawled over to the ledge where Aubrey stood and looked down at the significant height. Where the fuck were the ladders? She started lowering herself slowly when she heard Aubrey gasp at the blood on her hand.

“It’s nothing she says, I’m fine she says.” Stacie hears her narrate from behind her. Aubrey reaches up to help her down and wow it was so much easier getting up there than getting down. She drops with little grace and lots of muttered curses and threats, only to end up in a somewhat precarious position when she turns around. One of Aubrey’s arms are around her waist and the other steadying her by her shoulder, they are closer than they have ever been. 

“Bree, where the fuck are your ladders?” Stacie exhales softly because this moment warrants only the softest of tones.

“We don’t believe in ladders.” She replies airily but her gaze is locked on Stacie’s lips and _oh_. She guesses she should have made an ass of herself a long time ago and just guessed. When their noses brush her eyes finally drop to Aubrey’s lips as well and all she can think is _finally_.

Except the world is a nightmare and everyone in it is evil. Except right before they can kiss, some asshole walks up to them and interrupts them. Stacie didn’t know it was possible to be this angry at a stranger, but here she is, and she is pissed. Judging by the tenseness in Aubrey’s jaw and the way she moves back, she is as well.

“Uh, ma’am?” The guy asks.

“Yes?” Aubrey asks icily.

Since their moment is ruined, it’s only right her phone starts to explode. Chloe is having a meltdown and a bellas meeting was called. She shouldn’t even be surprised, but it still makes her wanna throw the guy off a cliff along with her phone. Aubrey is looking at her, or rather avoiding eye contact, and murmuring about how she gets it after Stacie explains she has to go and the guy is still there. Stacie wants to explain that she doesn’t get it, that she wants nothing more than to stay here in that moment, but she can’t. She can’t because the bellas need her, because Aubrey’s work needs her, and that damned guy is still standing there asking about proper wood diameter for the cabin. She wants to kiss the girl and make sure she realizes how precious she is to her, but the distance Aubrey put between them feel like the Grand Canyon. So she goes, and she fucking regrets it. She regrets the confused look on Aubrey’s face. She regrets being a coward for not crossing over that canyon and kissing the girl, asshole guy be damned. She regrets and regrets all the way back to Barden.

She sits through Chloe’s meltdown and Beca’s attempts to calm her only barely present, lost in thought. Wondering how long she’s been pining after her friend and had a chance. How she’s then been the world’s biggest coward. Stacie Conrad is many things, but an idiot is not one of them. Now that she knows, she _knows_. She is looking back at every conversation, every detail, and she knows. Aubrey Posen is as in love with her as she is with her. When it started, she doesn’t know, but she does know it has been a long time. They’ve wasted so much time. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next few days are tense in the bellas house and between Stacie and Aubrey. Things haven’t been this tense in Stacie’s life in a long time and it is wearing on her nerves, rubbing them bleeding and raw. Stacie and Aubrey went from texting every day to nothing in the past few days. The house is a warzone where one foot out of line will set off one of the many bombs that lay about. The course load is pushing and pushing until it’s threatening to crush her. She keeps staring at the four walls surrounding her, boxing her in, and wondering how it all got like this so quickly. Even Beca and Chloe were tense and they were the goddamn dream couple who weren’t supposed to fight.

When Chloe announces a bonding trip, it comes as a relief. When they pull up and Chloe pulls Aubrey into a tight hug full of unsaid words, it’s a chance to do it right. Aubrey doesn’t hug her and she doesn’t hug Aubrey. She figures for Aubrey there’s too much unsaid, too much that’s unclear and for a planner like Aubrey she has to be beyond stressed. For herself, she knows it isn’t their moment. They’ll get one though. 

Things go horrible. Aubrey is full on early year one scary Posen, she is running them hard into the ground. None of them are in sync and are getting steamrolled by every bonding exercise. Aubrey seems to be full on avoiding her on top of things. She can’t seem to get a moment alone with the woman, hell, even just near her. 

The next time she hears Aubrey say “we don’t believe in ladders” it’s not nearly as fun. She hates Aubrey in this moment because Beca is hanging in a trap who knows how far in the air and it’s entirely possible she could die. Except she doesn’t, because she could never hate Aubrey. When Beca is cut free and hugs are given and conceived trespasses forgiven, they sit at the bonfire. Emily’s joy and Beca’s genuine smile at their collaboration is enough to pull her out of her trance for a few moments. When everyone starts to head off she wants to wait for Aubrey, but she excuses herself and disappears into the night to wherever she is sleeping. Stacie can’t follow at night due to whatever dangerous traps Aubrey and co. has laid out, and the other woman knows it. It carries on this way the rest of time, and before she knows it the bellas are packed and ready to leave. Renewed with a vigor that’s been missing from the bellas for a while now, an ambition and belief that they’ll win. 

Everyone is saying their goodbyes and Aubrey appears as if she’ll brush Stacie off again. If she didn’t know Aubrey so damn well she’d likely be pissed or disheartened by now. If she didn’t know she has stress puked a few times since her ‘disgrace of the bellas’, or in the less extreme ways she is constantly stressed and dealing with it. Like going from one of the most blunt and confrontational people she knows to avoidant at the unknown, in an attempt to manage her stress and control the situation. 

The bellas have said their goodbyes and are ready to leave. If she thought the space between them last time was the Grand Canyon then this is the aching never ending abyss of space, and the consequence of crossing it will either end in humanity’s greatest discovery or death. She looks at the bellas and Chloe’s knowing urging gaze and she knows. She can’t go back and train, she can’t go to the championship, and whatever future lay ahead like this.

Stacie Conrad is a lot of things, but she isn’t a coward.

So she crosses that space and brings a hand to the nape of Aubrey’s neck and the other to her waist and she leans her forehead against the other woman’s and takes a moment to let out a shaky exhale. Because even though she thinks she knows, she doesn’t. She could have interpreted everything wrong. She hasn’t been in love with Stacie, something changed in the past few days, or her avoidance is out of a disinterest or discomfort. She doesn’t know but she has to be sure, and if she was wrong then she only hopes she can salvage their friendship out of this past week. So she asks. “Can I?” She knows it’s shaky but who can blame her, probably Beca later depending on how this goes.

Aubrey doesn’t answer so much in words but rather she pulls Stacie in by the collar of her shirt and kisses her, hard. Stacie has imagined this a thousand times over and she can admit it. She can also admit this is not how she imagined kissing Aubrey Posen for the first time would be. She didn’t expect the desperate way they clutched at each other, the way their teeth clacked in an unorganized kiss that neither seemed set on righting, or the way the kiss was everything messy and very much not Aubrey. She supposed it’s the years of friendship, of longing, of phone calls lasting into the night, unsaid words, and feeling unnoticed by the other. When Aubrey’s takes control over their mess of first kiss and Stacie feels the blonde’s tongue brush against hers, she thinks it again. _Finally_. Well, that and an indecent moan is ripped from her throat. They break apart and lean into each other, Aubrey rest her head in the crook of Stacie’s neck and they’re both breathing heavily. Goddamn if that wasn’t the best kiss in Stacie’s life. She wraps her arms around Aubrey’s waist and hold her tight. Stacie was aware of the bellas cat calling earlier but they fell silent when they broke apart, maybe for once they recognized the social cue to be quiet.

“Get it girl!” Beca called out. Or not.

She doesn’t know if they’ll win the championship, or if she and Aubrey will even live near each other. What she does know is she has the most important person in her life in her arms who can’t stop laughing into her shoulder. What she does know is she’ll spend her life getting her to laugh like that. What she does know is together or across the country, she’ll always love Aubrey Posen.


End file.
